The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-219445 filed Aug. 27, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present disclosure relates to an optical system with an optical unit and an optical axis extending through a light transmissive sample embedded in a transparent substrate to focus on the sample that is embedded in the transparent substrate and to scan the sample according to the main plane of the transparent substrate.
The present disclosure relates to a microscope and a three-dimensional information acquisition method wherein projection light is projected onto a light-transmissive sample in order to observe the sample with the light of a focal plane. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a microscope and a three-dimensional information acquisition method that allows continuous subsurface measurements of partially transmissible substrates while at the same time maintaining optimal focus throughout the entire measurement volume at a high speed.
The present disclosure also relates to a microscope and a three-dimensional information acquisition method that allows projection of a two-dimensional pattern in a three-dimensional volume, while both maintaining optimal focus in the three-dimensional volume and making a relative lateral scanning motion.